


Cluing In McCoy

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, Flowers, M/M, Oblivious, Presents, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Jim (infuriating-Tiberius-damnit!) Kirk to clue McCoy in; he really hadn't known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluing In McCoy

It takes Jim (infuriating-Tiberius- _damnit!_ ) Kirk to clue McCoy in; he really hadn't known. Jim sits him down one night, over a few languorous glasses of good, down-home bourbon, and sets him straight. Looking back, McCoy should've known—Kirk only brings out the good stuff when McCoy is horribly depressed or if he wants something. And he hadn't been depressed. 

"So, when are you gonna make a move on Sulu, Bones?"

Bones spits out a mouthful of bourbon and scowls at the idiot who has somehow become his best friend. "Are you drunk?"

"Off two glasses of bourbon? You've got to be kidding me, Bones. So, when are you gonna make a move on Sulu?" Jim asks, undeterred. He's like a dog with a bone when he sets onto something and McCoy understands that they're going to have to have this ridiculous, pointless, completely out-of-nowhere discussion whether he likes it or not. 

"Why on earth would I make a move on Sulu, Jim?"

Jim raises an eyebrow at him, which makes McCoy mumble about Jim spending too much time with Spock lately. "Well, there's the fact that he's been mooning over you for months and practically throwing himself at you … and that you've been encouraging the guy. And that you're mildly less cantankerous when he's been around and that you haven't complained about cocky, headstrong pilots in way too long."

"No, I've been too busy dealing with cocky, headstrong captains,"

"Bones, come on."

"Damnit Jim, I have no idea what you're talking about. Sure, Sulu's a good guy. I find him tolerable, which is more than I can say for most of the brainless delinquents on the ship. But I can definitely say that he has not been throwing himself at me in any way, shape, or form. Where on earth are you getting this?"

"Hasn't been throwing himself at you? Bones, I…" Kirk sputters and makes the strange garbling sound that means he's frustrated. "He visits you in Sick Bay practically three times a week!"

"He's worried about getting sick! You morons get exposed to a lot of crap on those away missions. Plus, the kid's a total klutz—always running into things and getting scraped up."

"Sulu? A klutz?" Jim snorts, "Have you ever _seen_ Sulu doing anything remotely clumsy-like? He's the most graceful son of a bitch I've ever met. He's a fencing master and practices all sorts of ridiculously complicated footwork on a daily basis. I've never even seen the guy trip, well, except for those secret alien trip wires a couple of planets back—and no one could've seen that one coming!" 

McCoy frowns. True, he's never seen Sulu be clumsy, but the kid does land himself in Sick Bay a couple times a week with bruises and mild lacerations. 

"He gives you presents!"

"That was for my birthday, and he says he gives everyone birthday presents."

"Not fancy first editions of your favorite, old, boring-as-hell medical texts, he doesn't. I got a card—with stick figures and a dirty limerick."

"Maybe he doesn't like you as much as you think he does," McCoy snaps back. 

"Bones, come on! The man brings you _flowers_ every single week! _Flowers!_ "

"Those are for the patients—to help cheer up the more depressed folks. Sulu says he's got lots of extras in the Greenhouses and thought they might appreciate them."

Kirk lets out a loud groan and drops his hand into his face. "I'm beginning to think that _you_ might actually be a no-win scenario. I spent so many years believing that they didn't exist, but… how can you possibly be this stupid, Bones? You're not an idiot. How can you not see something so glaringly obvious right in front of your face?"

"If Mr. Headstrong, Cocky-ass Pilot had feelings for me, I'm pretty sure he would have said something by now, Jim. You're being ridiculous."

"Bones, not everyone understands that you're actually a cuddly teddy bear like I do, okay? Most of the crew is scared shitless of you and your crabby yelling and insane genius tendencies and your glares and scowls and tendency to growl at folks. You're rather intimidating to those who don't know you. And you're not so great with the interpersonal skills. Sulu is convinced that it's a lost cause, but he keeps trying, because he's Sulu—and he's stubborn and dedicated and never gives up. Why do you think I get along with the guy so well? But he's also annoyingly noble and would never, ever make a move on you if he thought that it would make you uncomfortable or that his feelings weren't reciprocated. The guy's stupid that way, but I think that he'd also be good for you. Stubborn and loyal and willing to look past your glaring exterior and not let your complaining get in the way. He's a good guy. Think about it, yeah?"

McCoy glares, unable to think of any better response, but the words stick with him. 

Sulu shows up two days later with an armful of brilliant pink flowers and McCoy can't help but smile, just a little. 

"Those are azaleas!" he exclaims, as if Sulu, the resident botanist of the Enterprise, wasn't already quite aware of that.

"Yeah, um, I've been trying to grow them recently and thought you might like them …"

"My mom had azaleas all over our front yard growing up. They were her favorite—we had them everywhere. Never could forget that smell, haven't smelled that in ages." McCoy looks back up from the proffered flowers to see Sulu beaming at him. 

"So, did our idiot Captain tell you I liked azaleas, then?" McCoy asks dryly, which makes Sulu sputter, and McCoy continues. "Well, unlike half the crap he says, that part's actually true. So, barring any particular idiotic crew accidents or a mid-warp Klingon attack, I should be done here in an hour. Do you want to get dinner when I get off duty?"

Sulu's eyes widen comically and he gapes at him in shock. McCoy is just about to take back the invite or add a "just friends" disclaimer to disarm the situation when Sulu says, "Yes!" in a very loud voice. 

"Yes, that sounds great, I mean good. Yes. I'll be back in an hour then?" Sulu asks, slightly hesitant as if McCoy is going to tell him that he's just kidding. 

"See you in an hour then. And hey, leave the azaleas." McCoy's voice sounds as rough and annoyed as ever, but Sulu seems to note the slight softening around his eyes, because the pilot just grins and thrusts the flowers into McCoy's arms. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sulu has the gall to wink at him before ducking out, but McCoy finds that he's far less irritated than he should be and oddly looking forward to the end of his shift. Damnit, he hates when Jim's right.


End file.
